Daniel and Clementine
Daniel and Clementine Harrison are characters created by Sarah West. Description Daniel and Clementine are twin siblings with different personalities and interests, but they get along with each other very well. Personalities Daniel Daniel is an optimistic and energetic boy full of spirit. He is an optimist who skips through life with quirky ideas and silly pranks. It is his outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Clem needs his help. Daniel avoids lying and is a terrible liar, often blurting out whatever it is about which he is trying to lie. He is considered as a "glass-half-full" kind of person. He is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. He is somewhat naive at times. Daniel is aware of his charm, and cherishes his quirkiness and optimism. However, he has a selfish side, particularly when it comes to girls whom he's infatuated with. He has also shown to be self-righteous in his decisions, which can be far from justified, or they may accidentally backfire in some way. However, he has the best of intentions and he will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of himself and others. Clementine Clementine, or "Clem", as she likes to be called, is a shy, but sweet girl known for her passive and gentle nature. Her only desire is to please others and make them happy - which is viewed to be both a gift and a flaw. Clem has many talents and is very wise, but she tends to struggle when it comes to anything involving physical activity, for she isn't as physically adept as her brother. Very calm and even-tempered, it is normally hard to get a rise out of Clem. While smart, she is never arrogant and remains entirely humble and modest. Daniel's Interests Likes *Classic rock music *Gravity Falls *Water balloons *Football *Wrestling *Country music *Hip-hop music *America's Got Talent *Monica's Gang *FaceTime *Space Chimps *Zoey 101 *Overwatch *K-Pop music *Star Wars *The Voice *Horse riding *Scooby-Doo *TED Talks *Big Hero 6 *Action movies *Pranks *Experiments *CGI animation *Sherlock Holmes *Arthur *Slugterra *Peanuts *Super Smash Bros *Greek mythology *Snowmobiles *Hardy Boys *Fishing *Dino Dan *TED-Ed *Hot Wheels *Harry Potter *Justice League *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Garfield *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Aliens *Inspirational quotes *Drawing *Skateboarding *Fallout *Basketball *Pop art *Emojis *Colorful wallpapers *Comics *Pixel art *Hexagon *Donald Duck *Lucky Luke *Sonic the Hedgehog Dislikes *Flappy Bird Clementine's Interests Likes *Cooking *Dancing *Folk music *Ted Talks *Poetry *Classical music *Tomodachi Life *Helicopters *Little Charmers *Flipsies *Ghibli films *Dogs *Cabbage Patch Kids *Playing the piano *American history *Wayside School *Judy Moody *Paddle catch-and-toss *Scrapbooks *Penguins *Tokidoki *American Girl *Rocket science *Amber Brown *Vinyl wall art *Judy Blume novels *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Ivy & Bean *Jigsaw puzzles *Home improvement *Alternative rock music *Beverly Cleary novels *Studying diversity *Tote bags Dislikes *Heavy metal music *The Walking Dead Trivia Category:Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Twins Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters